This invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement in the apparatus for the storage and dispensing of wrapped rolls of coins.
Current coin dispensing machines are normally of the hopper storage type which require the coins to be stored in bulk. This creates problems for an operator loading the hopper because of the considerable weight of the coins involved and the physical effort required to load the hopper.
Existing hopper delivery systems require coins or coin rolls to be loaded into the top of the hopper. The coin rolls are then delivered at the bottom of the hopper. This has a disadvantage in that the coin rolls are not delivered at a convenient height to the operator. It is generally impractical to mount the coin dispensing apparatus at a higher level due to the considerable weight of the coins involved and the need to lift the coins up to the higher level when loading the hopper.
Applicants' co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/084,159, filed May 23, 1998, "Coin Dispensing Apparatus", and incorporated herein by reference, is aimed at overcoming the above described problem and disadvantage with existing hopper delivery systems. The present invention provides a further improvement over the prior art, especially with respect to the coin roll magazines in applicants' co-pending application.
Experience has shown that plastic wrapped coin rolls create a high friction load on the drive mechanism of applicant' coin roll dispensing machines. The resulting pressure on the coin rolls can lead to damage to the plastic wrap, especially when being dispensed, as well as requiring increased power to operate the machine.